Rise Kujikawa
Profile Rise "Risette" Kujikawa is a former Japanese teen idol hailing from the small town of Inaba. Described by her manager as extraordinarily gifted, particularly as an actress, her rise to stardom was the fastest ever for a pop idol. After starring in various films, television series, and popular commercials, she is only just reaching the very heights of stardom when she abruptly chooses to retire as an idol, and return to Inaba to attend school and work at her grandmother's tofu shop, Marukyu. Rise falls in love with the protagonist immediately after being rescued from the Shadow World. In contrast to the other girls, all of whom develop a crush on the main character, Rise is very open about her romantic interests. Canonically, Yu Narukami does not reciprocate her affection, which makes her affection for him entirely one-sided. Despite her blatant showing of affection, however, she very clearly trusts Yu greatly and considers him a great influence on her, as later games show that she admires him and that he greatly influences her as a person. Her relationship with Yosuke Hanamura varies between the game and anime. In the former, she is generally friendly to Yosuke and finds him funny, although she does participate in some light teasing with the rest of the team. In the animation, however, she's initially very cold towards him, and labels him a "creep" and a "pervert". Yosuke has been shown to be a massive fan of Rise and was initially thrilled to meet her. However, overall, she has a relatively weak chemistry with Yosuke and rarely interacts with him on an individual level. Chie Satonaka and Rise occasionally butt heads, especially when it involves romance. Chie is visibly uncomfortable whenever Rise flirts with the protagonist, at one point deliberately derailing her attempts to ski alone with him. Otherwise, Rise is extremely respectful to Chie, as well as towards the other women in the group. Similarly, Yukiko Amagi will sometimes bristle at Rise's flirtatious nature. In the animation, Yukiko calls her "smug", and tells her that she'll "take her down with one blow.". Likewise, when Yukiko invites Yu and Nanako to sleepover at the Amagi Inn, Rise immediately turns it into a party. However, their relationship is generally positive, and they enjoy spending time with each other along with the other girls. Like the rest of the girls, Rise does not appreciate Teddie's constant flirting, but she does share a certain kinship with him, as the two of them are capable of scanning and analyzing the Shadow World together. They also have a few similarities on their outward personality, which allows the two to get along well in social situations. Rise treats Kanji Tatsumi like a younger brother, even going so far as to invent the nickname "Moron-ji", much to his chagrin. She also distinctly only calls Kanji by his name as a manner of teasing, as opposed to attaching an honorific, which annoys Kanji. Though she spends the majority of the time prodding his lack of intelligence or soft-side, she also pushes Kanji to be together with his crush, Naoto Shirogane. He uniquely rarely shows any sexual arousal around Rise, much to her annoyance the majority of the time. Naoto Shirogane and Rise are not seen frequently interacting on screen, however, it is implied that they spend time together when they are not with Yu. They have a fairly cordial relationship and respect each other for their respective passions and professions. They also occasionally go on shopping sprees or walk home together. Rise also relied on Naoto briefly during the manga spin-off Persona X Detective Naoto. At the very beginning of Persona 4, an intro cutscene plays that includes a commercial starring Rise in a bikini advertising a drink called Calorie Magic. This is the first time players see Rise, but she doesn't play a role in the story until much later on. Her role in the Investigation Team begins when she abruptly decides to leave her job and live with her grandmother in Inaba. Despite the murders that were occurring in Inaba at the time, Rise insists that she wants to live there to escape the stressful lifestyle of a teen idol. However, it soon becomes apparent that Rise cannot go anywhere without being flocked by fans, as evident by the people constantly gathering outside her grandmother's tofu shop in Marukyu, just to see her. At this point, the Investigation Team has already figured out that people who appear on television will end up on the Midnight Channel. They realize that Rise might be in danger due to her living in Inaba and having appeared on TV dozens of times. The team decides to stake out the tofu shop in an attempt to catch the culprit. Tohru Adachi joins the team during the mission, but they only succeed in capturing a stalker who denies having anything to do with the case. Adachi isn't convinced and takes him away. Before the team departs, Rise's grandmother informs them that Rise has been away for some time. It is the worst possible news, and when the team tunes in to the Midnight Channel Rise appears. Rise's dungeon, called Marukyu Striptease, becomes available on June 25th after the player gathers enough information on Rise for Teddie so he can locate her. in the Rise versus the undertaker series, she admits to calling the Undertaker a Pervert and such names because of him sexually assulting her Yu tries to save Rise, on one to one by the end of the video Personality Rise presents herself throughout the rest of the game as a free-spirited, energetic, and whimsical person. She's highly opinionated, and though she shows blatant signs of immaturity, it's very obvious that her time spent in the limelight has forced her to grow up considerably faster than a normal 15-year old. Almost immediately she shows an interest in beginning a relationship with Yu Narukami, a crush that lasts the entire game. Unsurprisingly, it is possible for the player to choose for Yu to return those feelings, blossoming into genuine love by the end of his time in Inaba. Likes In Mako’s prespective Mako likes Rise a lot, even claims to being one of her waifus Refrences (profile and personality) https://www.giantbomb.com/rise-kujikawa/3005-6114/ Gallery File:All_out_attach.png|Rise’s all out attack File:Artwork_in_p4a.jpeg|Rise’s artwork in P4A File:Full_body_in_Pq2.png|Rise’s sprite in PQ2 Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:1995 born characters